InuYasha's Adventures
by Prettykitty07
Summary: AU OOC This is a story about InuYasha when he was little. And all the fun he had meeting the gang when they were 5 years old
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey what's going on? This is my very first fan fiction and hope you all enjoy it. I've only seen the movies and haven't seen the show, so my history and characters might be a little off. DON'T YELL AT ME!

This is a AU and everyone will be a little OOC They are still in the Sengoku jigai but the story is different. InuTaisho and Izayoi are alive. They live together in a small hut at the edge of a village with their two sons; InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction so it means that I don't own anything!

**0oo0oo0**

InuYasha was a young boy about 5 years of age, who had many adventures, but one adventure changed his life forever.

InuYasha's adventure stared on an ordinary day. He was walking on the read with his mother, Izayoi. Wherever she want, InuYasha fallowed. They liked to walk through the forest and InuYasha would climb a tree and try to leap to another one.

Izayoi would freak out!

"Get don't from there!" she yelled.

"But mommy," He whined "daddy does it all the time. Why can't I?" He gave her a pouting look.

"InuYasha, your father's a fool, setting a bad example. Now please get down from there before you hurt yourself."

InuYasha climbed down and continued to follow his mother.

When they reached their hut, InuYasha played outside with his toy ball.

"InuYasha, don't go to far. I want you inside by dinner." Said Izayoi

"Okay mommy." He replied. InuYasha kicked the ball down the hill and he tumbled after it. When he reached the bottom, the saw his brother, Sesshomaru and his friends. "Hey, guys," He said waving to his brother.

"Oh great, it's the half breed," whispered one of Sesshomaru's friends.

"Relax guys." Sesshomaru whispered back "I'll handle this," Sesshomaru walked up to InuYasha. "How are you?

"I'm good. Wanna play ball?" InuYasha asked

"Actually we're gonna play a game of tag, Right guys?"

His friends nodded.

"Can I play? Pleeeeeeeeease" InuYasha begged

"Sure you can. But, you it! Can't catch me!" Sesshoumaru said running into the woods with InuYasha chasing after him. The chase lasted for a couple of minutes. Sesshoumaru lead InuYasha to the sacred tree, then ditched him. InuYasha stopped by the tree and tried in vein to look for Sesshoumaru.

"Brother, where did you go?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshoumaru caught up with his friends. They were waiting for him out side the woods.

"Did you ditch him?" Asked of one Sesshoumaru's friends.

"Yeah. He's still looking for me." Answered Sesshoumaru.

"Your brother's a dork," Said another one of Sesshoumaru's friends.

They all walk off laughing.

InuYasha kept looking for Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't find him, them he noticed a worn out well.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked himself. He walked around it and climbed on top of it. The well was extremely deep.

Suddenly, his feet slipped out from under him and he fell in the well. As he fell he was passed by colors and the well continued to stretch. InuYasha finally landed in a empty cabin. He opened the door and saw a house. The sacred tree was sitting in front of the house.

"What is this place?" InuYasha asked no one.

InuYasha looked around and saw a girl lying in the grass. He thought the clothes she was wearing looked funny. HE walked up to her and stared at her. The girl opened her eyes and gasped.

She couldn't move. InuYasha got on his hands and knees and sniffed her hair.

"You smell nice," He said

"Wha- what did you say!" The girl asked.

InuYasha took off towards the house and the girl fallowed. He climbed through the basement window and looked around and saw a bunch of boxes. He looked through a couple of them. The boxes were full of weird stuff. He climbed on a stack of boxes and opened one. He stared to sniff the things that were inside and let out a sneeze.

CRASH

The boxes fell to the ground with InuYasha on top.

"What's going on down there!" Yelled a voice.

InuYasha's heart was racing. He quickly climbed through a the basement window and ran into the strange cabin. Jumping back into the well he landed back in his own time.

It was dark outside.

InuYasha was late getting home. He started to head back when a shadowed figure stepped in front on him. InuYasha jumped back and look into the figure's face.

It was his father InuTaisho.

"Where were you InuYasha?" InuTasisho asked.

InuYasha didn't answer.

"I asked you a question now…ANSWER ME!" InuTaisho yelled.

"I-I was playing in the wood and got lost,." InuYasha said meekly.

"Don't you know your mother was worried about you?"

InuYasha shook his head.

"Let's go home. Your mother will be glad to see you." Said InuTaisho. He picked up his son and hurried home.

Once they reached home, Izayoi wrapped her arms around InuYasha

"I was so worried about you," she cried.

"I'm sorry mommy, I got lost,"

Izayoi kept her arms around her boy a little while longer then gave him some dinner.

"It's cold mommy," InuYasha complained.

"It would have been hot if you were home on time,"

InuYasha had no choice but to eat his cold dinner. After he finished, InuYasha lied down on his mat next to Sesshoumaru.

"Oh did the little puppy get lost." Teased Sesshoumaru.

"Shudup butthead!" Yelled InuYasha. They started fighting, biting and scratching each other.

"Go to bed boys!" Yelled Izayoi.

"Don't make come over there!" Yelled InuTasisho.

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stopped and lied on back on their mats. But InuYasha couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the girl he saw. Slowly he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I've been so busy with a lot of things. Please excuse my absence. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please post comments, but be nice. The next chapter will be updated soon. **

"Who was that girl?" Inuyasha thought.

He continued to think about the world he went to. He remembered the sacred tree in that world. How did it get there? He decided to go back to the bizarre world he stumbled in, but he had to do it before his mother finds him gone. He finally dozed off into slumber.

The next day, Inuyasha was playing outside again. When Izayoi went inside the family home, he dashed into the woods and searched for the abandoned well. Soon enough, he came across it along with the sacred tree. He jumped into the well and past through the colors again. It stretched below him just like before. Inuyasha was sitting in the dark. He climbed out of the well and was back in the strange cabin. He opened the door and sniffed the air. He wondered in the yard and spotted the sacred tree. He went towards it. He gave it a good sniff. It was the same sacred tree. Inuyasha heard the sound of humming from the other side of the tree. He went around it and saw the girl. She was leaning against the tree humming a soft tune. Inuyasha's shadow stretched over and she looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

She took off towards the house.

"Hey! Come back!" Inuyasha called out to her.

He ran after her. He chased her around the house until she vanished. Inuyasha looked around.

"Where did you go?" he asked himself.

He sniffed around until a shadow crept over him. He turned around and the girl stood in front of him with a bat in her hands. She didn't look to happy.

She swung the bat and hit Inuyasha in the forehead. He collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

Inuyasha woke up and was surrounded by faces. He rubbed his aching head that was covered by bandages.

"What's on my head?" he asked.

"You got smacked in the head by my daughter," said the girl's mother.

"Sorry," said the girl.

Inuyasha continued to rub his head and was getting irritated by the bandages.

"What is this on my head?" he asked again.

"It's called a bandage. Don't take it off. It'll heal your injury," said the girl's mother.

"Who are you anyway?" asked the girl.

"I'm Inuyasha," he replied.

"I'm Kagome," she replied.

Inuyasha tried to get up, but everything in the room started to spin and he layed back down on the couch.

"Don't get up Inuyasha. The doctor said you'll be dizzy for a couple of days, just rest," said Kagome.

"What's a doctor?" he asked.

"It's a person that makes you feel better."

"How long was I out for?"

"About two days."

"TWO DAYS! Oh no, my mother is probably worried about me! I got to go home!"

"You need to rest."

Clouds filled the sky on the dark evening. It was pouring outside. Inuyasha had to find a way home. When he figured that everyone in the home was asleep, he got up and wobbled around the room. He felt dizzy and everything started to spin. He made his way to the open window and carefully climbed out.

He fell into water puddles. The rain came down harder. Inuyasha couldn't walk anymore so he crawled to the strange cabin. He slide the door open and fell down the steps. His vision was getting worse by the minute. Everything was still spinning. He climbed on top of the well and fell in. He made it to his world, but it was pouring hard. The woods made a terrible noise. Inuyasha climbed off the well and fell into another puddle.

Everything started to spin faster. He crawled to the Sacred Tree and collapsed under it. He was cold and wet. He blacked out from his dizziness.

A shadow crept over his little body.

Inuyasha woke up shivering. He still felt dizzy. He looked around and realized he was back home. He tried to move, but he couldn't his body was paralyzed.

"Good he's awake," said a voice.

It was Inutiashou. Izayoi rushed over to Inuyasha. She seemed relieved and upset at the same time. Tears streamed down her face.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she cried.

"I feel dizzy and I can't move," he replied weakly.

She stroked her son's hair and noticed the bandages. She was going to ask him where the bandages came from, but seeing Inuyasha suffering made her forget the whole thing. She was just happy that her son was back. Inutiashou came back with a cold cloth. He put his hand on his son's forehead.

"He has a fever," he said.

"My poor baby," said Izayoi.

"I know what he needs."

"You do? What is it?"

"Stay here and watch Inuyasha. I'll be back soon."

Inutiashou rushed out the door and into the darkness. Izayoi put the cold cloth on Inuyasha's forehead and she covered him with more blankets. She stayed by his side. Inuyasha closed his eyes and dozed off.

In the woods, Inutiashou killed many demons and took their hearts, brains, and livers. Once he had enough, he rushed back to his village and into the family home. Izayoi helped him tear and mash the organs then they boiled it. When it was done, they poured some in a bowl and scurried to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can you get up?" asked Izayoi.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, but he couldn't move. Sweat poured down his face which scared the crap out of Izayoi.

"Lift up his head and open his mouth Izayoi," said Inutiashou.

She did what she was told. Inuyasha rested in his mother's arms. He felt safe and comfortable. He was looking in his father's eyes.

"Inuyasha, I want you to drink this soup I made you. It'll get rid of your fever," said Inutiashou.

Inuyasha didn't say anything and his father started pouring the soup in his mouth. He gulped a few times then started to spit.

"I thought you said this was soup," he said weakly.

"We'll there's soup in it," his father replied.

"Inuyasha please finish it. Don't spit it out." Izayoi begged.

The soup continued to pour Inuyasha's mouth. He gagged a few times but he got it all down. When he finished, his parents let him rest. Izayoi put a fresh cloth on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Please get better sweetie," she said softly.

She kissed him on the cheek and went to bed. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha with angry eyes.

"Faker," he said.

He pulled his mat across the room and into a dark corner. He curled up on his mat and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This next chapter is pretty short and somewhat sad. I'll update the next chapter soon. **

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up and he felt better. He wasn't paralyzed or dizzy anymore. The bandages were still on his forehead. Inuyasha got up and walked around. Sesshomaru was on the floor cushion eating breakfast.

"Well sleeping beauty is awake," he said.

Inuyasha went to his mother and she gave him breakfast.

"Inuyasha I'm glad to see that you're feeling better," she said.

"Mommy can I go play outside?" he asked.

"I'll think about it."

Inuyasha sat on his floor cushion and ate his breakfast. After he finished, he asked his mother the same question.

"Alright," she said.

"YAY!" cheered Inuyasha

"But you have to stay with Sesshomaru."

"WHAT!"

Sesshomaru was shocked too. He sighed and told Inuyasha to follow him. They were heading for the door when Inutiashou entered. He looked at his sons.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," he said.

"Yes?" they both answered.

"If you're going to play outside, don't enter the woods. The villagers told me they saw a few demons running around."

"Yes father."

Sesshomaru raced outside with Inuyasha behind him. They raced into the green meadows. Sesshomaru looked into the distance. Inuyasha tugged at his sleeve.

"What do you want to do?" he asked him.

"Nothing!" Sesshomaru snarled back.

"Why not?"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

"But mother said I had to stay with you."

"Guess what? She's not my mother. I hate her and I hate you. Just stay out of my life half breed!"

Sesshomaru turned his back. Inuyasha felt tears coming down his face and he took off into the woods forgetting about his father's order. He continued to run until he was tired. He was in the middle of the woods somewhere. He sat under a tree and continued to cry. Suddenly a big demon appeared and attacked Inuyasha from behind. Inuyasha sprang to his feet and dodged the attack.

He was scared and he didn't know what to do. The demon charged at him again and he jumped over it. Inuyasha felt anger in his body and he took charge at the demon.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he yelled.

Inuyasha slashed the demon's arm and it fell off. The demon roared in pain and smacked Inuyasha into a dead tree. It took charge at him, but it flew backwards.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you?" he said.

"Stay out of this Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha.

"He was about to kill you."

"But you said………"

"Hey, father expects me to bring you back home alive."

Sesshomaru charged at the demon and sliced off its other arm. The demon screamed in pain and stomped Sesshomaru into the ground. He crushed his legs.

"SESSHOMARU!" yelled Inuyasha. The demon was about to crush him again when it flew backward only father this time. Inutiashou stood in front of his two sons. He drew out his sword then looked back at Inuyasha.

"Get Sesshomaru to safety," he told him.

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru by the hands and dragged him out of the woods. Inutiashou charged at the demon with his sword and decapitated the worthless beast. The body collapsed to the ground staining the grass red. Inutiashou hurried out of the woods and to his sons.

Later that night in the family home, Inutiashou wrapped Sesshomaru's legs with cloths. When he finished he approached Inuyasha who was leaning against the wall.

"I told you not to go into the woods!" he yelled in an angry tone.

"It was an accident," replied Inuyasha.

"Because of you, Sesshomaru is hurt! He could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry."

"Bull shit!"

"He's only a child Inutiashou!" Izayoi butted in.

"That's no excuse Izayoi! You can't keep defending him!" he yelled at her.

"You can't yell at mommy like that!" Inuyasha yelled at his father.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he yelled.

He slapped Inuyasha in the face and made him fly across the room. Inutiashou was shocked at his action. He looked at his hand then looked at Inuyasha. Tears poured out of Inuyasha's eyes. His hand was over the stinging.

"Inuyasha I didn't…….." stammered Inutiashou.

Inuyasha didn't want to hear his father's apology. He ran out of the family home and into the woods.

"INUYASHA!" called out Izayoi.

Inuyasha didn't stop running until he came to the worn out well. He was hurt and full of wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**This next chapter is a little bit sad. It kind of rushes through though. I went through this chapter a couple of times and added some things to slow the story down. Please enjoy this chapter. The last chapter will be updated soon.**

The tears kept coming. Inuyasha couldn't help bawling. He looked back once more and then jumped into the well. He was back in Kagome's world. The moonlight shined through the windows of the strange cabin. He opened the doors and roamed around the yard. He went towards the house and tried to open the front door, but it was locked. He even tried to open the windows, but they were sealed shut. He looked around for an opening in the house. Soon enough, he spotted an open window on the second story. He climbed up the wall with the help of some vines. He grasped the ledge of the open window and pulled himself on top of it. He looked inside with curiosity. It was someone's bedroom. He spotted someone asleep in bed. The person tossed and turned in sleep facing the window. It was Kagome. Her snoring got louder and made Inuyasha's ears twitched back from irritation. The moonlight made his shadow stretch over Kagome. She opened her eyes slowly then gasped at the shadow figure sitting on her ledge. She let out a scream.

Inuyasha lost his grip on the ledge and fell to the ground with a crash. The lights went on in the house. The front door opened. Kagome and her mother rushed outside. They shined their flashlights on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, it's you!" said Kagome happily.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I ran away," he replied in pity.

"Why?" she asked.

"My daddy hit me."

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry to hear that."

Inuyasha started to cry again.

"Please don't cry it'll be okay," said Kagome.

"Inuyasha you can stay with us until you work things out," said Kagome's mother.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes."

"That would be great. Thank you."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Kagome, please set a bed on the couch," she said.

"Okay mommy," she replied.

She went inside and her mother took Inuyasha on the porch. They both sat on comfortable cushions.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Sure I guess," he replied.

"Why did your daddy hit you?"

"He was yelling at my mother."

"He was?"

"Yeah, and I yelled back at him and he hit me."

"Then you ran away?"

"Yes."

"Won't you miss your mother?"

"Mother……I didn't think about that."

Kagome walked onto the porch. She had something in her hand.

"Mommy the baby's crying again. I think Sota's hungry," she said

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"He threw this at my head."

Kagome handed her mother a bottle. She started to laugh a little.

"Alright Kagome, Inuyasha, lets go inside," she said.

All three of them went inside. Kagome's mother went upstairs to take care of Sota. Kagome showed Inuyasha to the couch and he sprang on it and curled up. Kagome turned off the lights downstairs and went back to bed. In no time, Inuyasha was fast asleep.

Back in his world, Inutiashou and his search party were in the woods looking for him. They spread out calling his name.

"INUYASHA!" called out Inutiashou.

There was no reply. He sighed and moved on. He felt really guilty for what he did to him.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper," he said to himself.

In Kagome's world, Inuyasha was tossing and turning on the couch. He was trapped in a nightmare. He was being chased by the ugliest demons of the world.

He saw his family ahead and hid behind them for protection, but they turned into demons, even Izayoi. They chased Inuyasha. He ran for his life until he came to the edge of the cliff. He looked behind and the demons were coming closer.

Inuyasha noticed another cliff ledge on the other side. He made a jump for it. He missed and fell into the darkness below.

"Inuyasha!" said a voice.

He didn't know where the voice was coming from. It kept calling his name over and over again. Suddenly, Inuyasha crashed to the bottom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

He looked around and was back on the couch. Kagome was standing behind him.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad it was only a dream," he replied.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No thanks."

"Okay then lets go outside and play."

They ran out the door and into the yard near the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha looked at it carefully.

"This can't possibly be the Sacred Tree," he said.

"It is. How did you know about this tree?" Kagome asked.

"Where I come from this tree sits in the middle of my father's woods."

"That's interesting. I like this tree."

"Why?"

"My mommy told me stories that this tree has some secret power. Trees don't live forever, but this tree has been around for over 500 years."

"500 years!"

"Yep. Pretty cool huh?"

"Sure."

"Inuyasha would you like a soda?"

"Okay. What's a soda?"

"Wait here I'll get you one."

Inuyasha sat under the Sacred Tree and layed his head back waiting for Kagome to return. In his world, Inutiashou came across the sacred tree. He sat underneath it and layed his head back just like Inuyasha. In Kagome's world, Inuyasha could feel the Sacred Tree's power.

"My father's scent," he said.

He closed his eyes and he was facing his father.

"Father," Inuyasha said quietly.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry," he responded.

"Why did you hurt me?"

"I didn't mean to. I was just angry."

"How's Sesshomaru?"

"He's fine; your mother is taking care of him."

"Is mother worried about me?"

"She's been crying ever since you left."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I could sense you through the Sacred Tree's power."

"You know about this tree's power?"

"Of course. Inuyasha"

"Yes?"

"Please come back home."

"You want me home?"

"Of course son."

"But Sesshomaru said….."

"Never mind what he said. I got after him when I found out that he mistreated you. Come home son."

Inuyasha smiled at his father.

"I'll come home," he said.

He opened his eyes and stood up. He walked out into the sun. Kagome came back outside holding two sodas in her hands.

"Sorry it took me so long," she said.

"Kagome I'm going home," Inuyasha replied.

"So soon!"

"I should go back. My mother misses me terribly."

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll come back. Don't worry."

"Okay. Bye."

Inuyasha took off to the well. He jumped in and past the colors. He reached his world and pulled himself out of the well. He made a run for home, but a evil demon crossed his path. It roared and drooled. Inuyasha backed away with the angry feeling in his rage. He took charge at the beast.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he yelled.

Inuyasha slashed some skin off the beast and made it scream in pain. He knocked Inuyasha on the ground. Now he was in trouble.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter. Please enjoy. Post comments and please be nice. **

The beast tried to take a bite out of Inuyasha, but something was holding it back. It was Inutiashou.

"Inuyasha run!" he yelled.

Inuyasha escaped out of the beast's sight and he hid behind some boulders. Inutiashou drew out his sword as the beast took charge. He leaped in the air above the beast and sliced through his chest. The body crashed to ground suffering from its bloodshed. Inutiashou jammed his sword in the beast's heart.

It died no longer suffering. Inutiashou returned the sword to its sheath and approached Inuyasha. They stared at each other for a moment then Inuyasha jumped in his father's arms.

"I missed you," said Inutiashou.

"I'm sorry daddy," Inuyasha replied.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. Let's go home."

They walked home side by side. When they entered the family home, Izayoi scooped up Inuyasha. Tears poured down her face. He couldn't tell if she was upset or happy.

"My baby. I'm so glad your back," she cried.

She hugged Inuyasha for awhile then let him see Sesshomaru.

"Hi dork," he said to Inuyasha.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"No."

"But I'm the one who caused your accident."

"I'll walk again and if I don't I'll kill you."

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a hug. He smiled for a few moments then tried to struggle out of his brother's grasp.

"Okay that's enough!" he said.

Inuyasha let go of him and went back to his mother. She gave him some food to eat and he ate it all in quick bites.

"Thanks mommy I feel better," he said.

He took his toy ball and played in the corner for hours. Inuyasha just remembered Kagome. He wanted to see her, but he can't leave home. Everyone in his village was going to be more cautious with him. Make sure he doesn't wonder off alone. Inuyasha thought of seeing Kagome once more at night when his family is sound asleep.

When night fell, Inuyasha figured that everyone in the village was asleep. He snuck out of the family home quietly. He made his way out of his village and into the woods. He thought he got off easy, but someone was watching him.

Inuyasha found the abandoned well and jumped in once more. The figure watched Inuyasha disappear.

"So that's where he goes," said the voice.

The shadow figure looked down into the dark well. Inuyasha was back in Kagome's world. He checked the house for an opening, but it was locked like last time. Inuyasha looked up to the second story and noticed Kagome's window open. He smiled and climbed up the vines. When he grabbed the window ledge, he pulled himself into Kagome's bedroom and approached her in bed. Kagome opened her eyes and was shocked.

"It's me Kagome," said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you came back," she said relieved and happily at the same time.

"I came back for that soda."

"Oh whatever."

Suddenly a shadow figure entered the room and approached the children. Kagome freaked out.

"INUYASHA BEHIND YOU!" she shrieked.

He turned around and tackled the shadow figure. They collapsed to the ground.

"You stay away from Kagome!" snarled Inuyasha

"Easy Inuyasha," said the voice.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes it's me now what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kagome."

Inuyasha pointed to her in bed. Inutiashou seemed a bit shocked.

"So you've been hiding here?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well you had your fun. It's time to go."

Inutiashou took some powder dust from his sleeve and blew it on Kagome. She coughed and fell back on her bed out cold. Inuyasha gasped at his father's action.

"Daddy what did you do to her!" he yelled.

"She's okay. I only put her to sleep. When she wakes up, she won't remember you," he replied calmly.

"What about her family?"

"They won't remember you either. This powder doesn't only affect her, but her whole family."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's for your own good Inuyasha."

"Daddy please."

"Inuyasha, I won't let you remember her either."

Inutiashou blew some of the powder dust on Inuyasha. He coughed and fell to the floor. His father scooped him up and went home. Once he had Inuyasha safely home, he went back to the well and blocked it off. He threw a bunch of bones and giant stones in the well so his son would never go back to the other world.

**This is the end of book one. The story will continue with book two. I'll update the next book soon. Be on the look out for it. Book two will be longer than this one. Hope you enjoyed book one. **


	6. Chapter 6

I should have been more specific about the sequel to Inuyasha Adventures. It's out right now. It has the same title. Sorry about the screw up.


End file.
